


Not Surprised

by corpseparty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Universe, Android Gavin Reed, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, GR200, Gavin is a little shit, Hate Sex, It's Gavin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, i'll do my best, someone gets shot, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty/pseuds/corpseparty
Summary: The tags are a fucking mess I'm sorry.It's basically the obligatory pathetic bottom Gavin Reed, except he's an android?? And Connor's a human. Also I have no clue how to write any of the characters I'm putting in here so please bare with me.short chapters because admin van doesn't know how to actually write like a person





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here we go boys, you're in this with me so strap in, i have no clue how to write anything lmao  
> i'll come back and edit this chapter when i get the chance, had to post this out of paranoia
> 
> kudos n comments are heavily appreciated, they keep admin van going!!

"Connor, he's dangerous, unstable. I'm not giving you access to him, I'm sorry. You don't need him for this case."

There was a loud noise as Connor slammed his fist down onto the police captain's desk, rattling a half-empty coffee cup in the process. Some of it spilled out of the side, dripping down and staining the miscellaneous files that Fowler had laying around. He was practically fuming, the two men had been arguing this point back and forth for at least twenty minutes, and half of the precinct was now watching through the glass walls of the office.

As if realizing that this was going to get him nowhere, the chocolate haired man took a step back, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his already disheveled hair. When he spoke again, his tone was forced pleasant, almost begging.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but I know that he'll be useful in this case Fowler! He's combat oriented, and I'm trying to infiltrate a fucking trafficking ring for Christ's sake! You know I can't fight, please, just this once." Connor's face was flushed, he'd gotten worked up over this. He was scared. Everything that he'd seen about the ring had been awful, and he was no good in a fight. He needed to take something, someone. It was just a bonus that the something he wanted to take was a highly advanced Cyberlife prototype.

His last word hung heavy in the air, and the only sounds were coming from the rest of the office outside. Connor had almost forgotten that they were there, carrying on with the rest of their day like they hadn't been eavesdropping for the entire time this had been going on.

The silence continued until Fowler cursed under his breath and jabbed at the keys on his computer, typing something hurriedly before looking up at the other with an almost angry glare. But no one could be angry at Connor for long, one of the cop's many natural talents. When Fowler finally broke the silence, he sounded like an exasperated mother dealing with her child.

"Fine, fine! You have access, he's in the archive room. But if he does anything out of line, I fully expect you to inform me, okay?"

Connor nodded almost too quickly, putting an effort into not grinning as he hurried past everyone to get to his destination. This was going to be interesting, to say the absolute least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter already!!  
> trying my best here guys, i'll end up rewriting it when i finish the whole thing but enjoy anyways!
> 
> kudos n comments are highly appreciated, they keep admin van going!

The archive room was almost exactly how Connor had remembered it, the control panel currently the only thing in the room. His steps echoed through the empty room, dress shoes clicking on the floor. It was a harsh sound, and the cop wasn't very fond of it. The faster he could get out of here, the better.

When he reached the glass doors that would actually let him inside, he briefly wondered if Fowler had actually granted him access or if that was just a ruse to get him to leave. Then, there was a soft beep and the doors opened for him, erasing that particular set of doubts. Connor quickly made his way to the interface, putting in what he needed with relative ease despite being unfamiliar with the system. Looking up when he was done, he saw that a corridor had opened from a side wall.

The man entered, and was almost instantly put on edge. Even though it was dark, he could see enough to realize that he was walking towards a cell of some sorts. Yeah, Fowler had told him that the android was dangerous, and he'd heard the stories about it, but he'd assumed that they were joking when they said it lived in a cell. His steps had slowed substantially by the time he reached the door, his hand hovering above the palm scanner that would open the door. This could go really well, or he could die here. An extreme way to think about it, but it was a definite possibility.

A deep breath and a few more seconds of debating with himself, he let his hand fall onto the screen. The door opened, and the lights in the small room flickered on. It was less intimidating in the light, but that didn't make it any less eerie. The only thing in the room was a pedestal, like one you'd see in a Cyberlife store, and standing on it was the android that Connor had practically begged to see. The GR200, one of the few prototypes that the cop had actually been around. And Connor thought it was amazing.

Its uniform was much like the one that the RK series wore, although looking more like an actual police uniform. There was a scar across the bridge of its nose, burned there during an incident breaking up a drug ring. No one could figure out why the android hadn't fixed it yet, but Connor wasn't complaining. He thought that it fit with the android's look, rugged and tough. He noted, with a slight smile, that he was taller than it, something that gave him a weird sense of satisfaction.

The scar kept drawing his attention though, and seeing as how the android was currently shut down, he decided that he'd see what it felt like. Whether it felt like his own, or like that time he'd melted a fork into a frying pan while trying to flip his grilled cheese. Connor's fingers had barely brushed against it when his wrist was grabbed and pushed back towards him. It was a minute before the knowledge dawned on him that the android hadn't been shut off, and was currently analyzing him to see if he posed a significant threat.

In the cop's mind, this couldn't be going any worse.


	3. !!update!!

so this isn't really a chapter, sorry boys ;(  
i'm just giving all of you an update in case you were wondering about this story!!  
i am working on it, i've just hit a block in my writing and i'm having to dig my way around, so it'll be a little while before i have a chapter that i feel is good enough to post!

also also!  
i'm looking to roleplay, mostly dbh but i'll do other things too!  
if you wanna rp with me or if u just wanna talk, hit me up on discord and/or instagram!  
discord: corpseparty#7029  
insta: corpsepparty

again i'm really sorry that it's taking so long to get a new chapter up but i'm really working on it!!


End file.
